


The List

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt: Scully leaves a to do list on the desk and Mulder adds 'kiss Mulder' to it, she doesn't notice it til she gets to the end of her tasks





	The List

Dana Scully is a sucker for lists. Shopping lists of course, meal lists to help her get organized during particularly busy working works, and to-do-lists for work and for home. She likes to be organized, loves the satisfaction of ticking something off of her list – it gives her a sense of accomplishment, proves that she’s doing a good job.

Mulder on the other hand, finds the whole thing amusing. He doesn’t need to write anything down, his ability to recall even the slightest of details means he never forgets a thing, so instead he looks on bemused as his partner compiles her endless lists, sometimes interrupting her to offer unhelpful suggestions. “Don’t forget you said you’d do the expense reports this month,” he’ll remind her when they’re in the office, then ignores her when she tells him it’s his turn. “Can you grab me some peanut butter cups?” he’ll ask as she’s jotting down her shopping list during one of their long drives across country. “I finished the last pack at the weekend. Oh and bagels for breakfast!”

Today he’s been particularly distracting as the two of them sit in the office, Scully hurriedly scribbling her latest to-do list. They’re being audited, they’d been told earlier that morning, and they both know they need to pass, that their superiors would love nothing more than to see the X-Files division closed down. It’s the last thing they need right now; Mulder’s still processing everything that’s happened lately with the death of his mother and confirmation of Samantha’s fate, while Scully seems to be coming down with a bug of some kind and desperately needs her rest; Mulder keeps telling her that her health is more important than anything else. 

“Hey Scully?” Mulder suddenly shuts down the report he’s been working on and switches off his computer. He’s fed up and itching to break free of the basement office. “Wanna go grab some lunch? Work can wait.”

Scully meanwhile, has other ideas. “Did you get a receipt for the car rental in Kentucky last month?”

“I think so.”

“Do you have it here?”

“I’ll look for it later. Lunch first.”

“Mulder, I need to finish this.”

“No, you need to eat Scully. You’re not feeling great today and I know you skipped breakfast this morning.” He’s offered to make her something back at his apartment, Scully breaking the rules yet again to sleep over at his on a work night, but she’d declined, protesting that her stomach felt a little off. “You’re sick and if you’re not careful you’re going to work yourself into the ground. You know I’m right Scully.” She does, but she doesn’t look happy about it. “Let me buy you lunch first and then we’ll sort all of this.”

After a moment Scully sigh and relents. “Okay,” she tells him, setting down her pen. “But we’ll be quick.”

“I promise.”

“And you’re definitely buying.”

“I’ll even treat you to dessert.”

Her expression tells him that dessert is the last thing she fancies. “I’m just heading to the bathroom. I’ll be back in a minute.” She steps out in the office while Mulder walks over to her side of the desk and looks down at the list she’s composing. An idea springs to mind and though he knows Scully will likely kill him it’s too tempting to pass up, so he grabs her pen and adds another job to her list. He grins, feeling proud of himself, and by the time Scully walks back into the office he’s standing by his chair, slipping on his jacket. “Let’s go.” Scully walks over to the desk and grabs her own jacket. As she slips it on and reaches for her purse on the desk, her gaze drops and Mulder prepares himself for a sarcastic comment or at least a roll of the eyes, but nothing. Figuring she hadn’t spotted it and will see it later, he moves towards the door. “I’m thinking the bakery today,” he suggests, as Scully follows him out of the office towards the elevator. “Sounds good.” She watches as he presses the button and they wait patiently for the elevator to arrive. When the bell finally dings and the door opens, Mulder moves to enter the elevator, but Scully reaches out to grab his arm, pulling him back towards her. Before he can react she kisses him chastely on the lips. “There,” she says as she pulls back and makes her way into the elevator, a playful smile on her lips. “That’s one thing I can tick off my list already.”


End file.
